


don't tell me you're fine, you don't have to lie

by casualmarches



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Life Is Strange Spoilers, i'm not sure what tags are appropriate here, max struggles with reality, set after the main events of the original game, that's basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualmarches/pseuds/casualmarches
Summary: Memories pass by, so real it nearly feels like she’s living it - the bathroom, the flashing strobe lights from the party, the railroad tracks, the gunshot, it doesn’t make sense, it doesn’t make sense, why couldn’t shesave her -





	don't tell me you're fine, you don't have to lie

Max shudders.

Everything is spinning. It’s a whirlwind of color, all merging into one, indistinct blob she can’t quite make out. There’s a dull ache behind her eyes, and she puts her hand out in an attempt to steady herself.

Instead, it makes everything go faster. Memories pass by, so real it nearly feels like she’s living it - the bathroom, the flashing strobe lights from the party, the railroad tracks, the gunshot, it doesn’t make sense, it doesn’t make sense, why couldn’t she _save her -_

She hears something, far away and distant, but she can’t understand over the rush of blood in her ears. She feels something, someone, touch her, and she stumbles backwards in her haste to get away, tripping over air and landing hard. Pain erupts all over, everywhere and nowhere all at once. She flails and pulls at her hair, bites her lip hard until she can taste metallic. Is this real? Is this another timeline? This hasn’t happened before, not this, is this real? Is she dreaming? Is she dead?

Someone is hauling her up, and she throws an arm out, connecting it with something. She hears a hiss of pain and can barely catch a flash of blue before it goes away. It’s small, nearly minuscule, but it gives Max a sudden feeling of peace. It’s the color of the sky, of the ocean, of home.

Before she can react, she’s being pulled onto a soft surface, and wrapped in what she recognizes as a hug. She smells a familiar smell, something she can’t pinpoint, but it reminds her of easier days, lazy days. The sun streaming in through the windows, music playing, fingers laced.

Chloe.

She doesn’t know what timeline this is. But Chloe’s here, she’s beating heart. That’s okay with Max.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this to show just how bad off max would be after everything - whether she sacrifices chloe or not. in this, i was more or less picturing the sacrifice arcadia bay ending, where max is not able to tell what is real and what isn't, and chloe has to calm her down, but it could be interpreted however you'd like. i don't know, i just got inspired.


End file.
